Lost Control
by oshinno
Summary: Seorang idol, Namikaze Naruto yang merupakan Leader dari sebuah grup bernama Dragons yang menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan seorang seorang gadis yang juga merupakan seorang idol. hubungan mereka yang tak boleh diketahui oleh media. Para fanboys si gadis yang selalu membuat Naruto cemburu. mampukah mereka bertahan? Bad Summary..


**NARUTO**

 **Lost Control**

 **A Fanfiction By Oshinno**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance/Drama and Friendship**

 **Warning : GaJe, Typo(s), Abal, OOc, AU, OOT, Kebanyakan Dialog**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.D.L.D.R.**

Suasana di ruangan itu begitu tegang. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah menatap tajam sorang gadis yag tengah duduk di hadapannya. Pemuda itu beberapa kali melihat layar _smartphone_ berwarna hitam yang ada di tangannya. Beberapa kali pula ia men- _scroll_ layar _smartphone_ itu.

Sedangkan si gadis yang duduk di hadapannya si pemuda hanya menunduk menatap lantai. Tak berani menatap langsung ke arah si pemuda bermata _sapphire_ di hadapannya.

"Jadi kau membalas komentar Akasuna Sasori di akun Instagram milikmu?" tanya si pemuda.

Si gadis mengangguk pelan.

"Hinata- _chan_ , sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan pernah membalas komentar para fanboysmu itu." Ujar si pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto itu.

Hinata, si gadis cantik berambut indigo itu langsung mendongak dan menatap Naruto. "Tapi kan aku hanya mengucapkan terima kasih."

Naruto menunjukkan layar _smartphone_ miliknya pada Hinata. Gadis itu membaca beberapa baris tulisan yang tercetak dengan huruf capital berwarna hitam.

' _ **Hyuuga Hinata membalas komentar Akasuna Sasori di akun media sosialnya, Netizen semakin curiga mereka punya hubungan spesial'**_

Hinata langsung menunduk sehabis membaca tulisan itu.

" _Gomen_ Naruto- _kun_ , aku tidak tahu jika akan seperti ini." Ucap gadis itu.

Naruto mengusap pelipisnya beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau tau kan, netizen sangat cepat menanggapi gosip seperti ini. Tahun lalu saja, berita tentang kau yang katanya liburan bareng dengan Gaara dengan cepat menyebar." Kata pemuda itu.

"Iya, lain kali aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti ini lagi."

"Iya."

" _Gomen_ Naruto- _kun_ …"

"Iya, sudah kumaafkan…"

.

.

Enam orang yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik pintu langsung tersenyum lega saat mendengar obrolan dua orang itu. Huh~ dari kemarin mereka harus melihat dua orang itu saling menghindar dan tak mau bicara satu sama lain. Untung saja rencana yang mereka buat untuk menjebak mereka di satu ruangan yang sama agar saling bicara berhasil.

"Astaga, untung saja mereka saling bicara." Kata seorang gadis berambut pink.

"Iya, dari kemarin Naruto terus saja menghilang saat latihan, padahal kami akan segera ke Hong Kong untuk _show_." Kata seorang pemuda yang berdiri di samping si gadis pink.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, Sakura, yang penting mereka sudah baikkan sekarang." Kata si gadis berambut _blonde_ berkuncir empat.

"Lebih baik kita tinggalkan tempat ini dan biarkan mereka berdua untuk beberapa saat."

"Kau benar Shikamaru. Baiklah, semuanya ayo kita pergi.." kata si gadis berambut _blonde_ -Sabaku Temari.

Enam orang itu akhirnya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Mungkin mereka akan mencari makan siang si kantin.

Oke, sepertinya Author belum memperkenalkan semua orang yang ada di atas. Mereka adalah member dari dua grup terkenal yan ada di Jepang.

Yang pertama adalah Dragons, mereka terbentuk sejak empat tahun yang lalu. Sejak debut pertama, lagu mereka telah merebut perhatian dari para pengemar music di negara itu. Mereka terdiri dari empat member yaitu :

Namikaze Naruto sebagai Leader, Rapper, dan juga vocal

Uchiha Sasuke sebagai Rapper dan juga vocal

Nara Shikamaru sebagai Vokal

Shimura Sai sebagai Vocal

Mereka adalah empat pemuda dengan wajah tampan dan dengan bakat yang luar biasa. Mereka ada di bawah naungan NH Entertainment. Di dalam agency ini tidak boleh ada member yang menjalin hubungan. Sang pemilik Jiraiya, sudah menegaskan itu.

Jika itu adalah para pemuda maka para gadis pun tergabung dalam sebuah grup bernama Darlingz. Darlingz terbentuk setahun setelah Dragons. Mereka juga ada di NH Entertainment. Mereka juga terdiri dari empat orang member yaitu :

Haruno Sakura sebagai Leader, dan Rapper

Sabaku Temari sebagai Rapper

Hyuuga Hinata sebagai Vocal

Yamanaka Ino sebagai Vocal

Ya, seharusnya tidak boleh ada hubungan cinta di dalam agency ini. Tapi nyatanya sang Leader Dragons telah menjalin hubungan dengan member Darlingz yaitu Hyuuga Hinata, mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama tiga tahun, atau lebih tepatnya beberapa bulan setelah Hinata resmi masuk ke agency ini. Jiraiya awalnya tak merestui hal ini, tapi karena bujukan dan juga sedikit ' _ancaman'_ dari Naruto akhirnya Jiraiya merestui hubungan keduanya. Jiraiya merestui Naruto dan juga Hinata namun dengan satu syarat, netizen tak boleh mengetahui tentang hubungan ini.

Oke, Author udah jelasin tentang mereka semua. So, Let's Back To Story.

Kita ke tempat Naruto dan juga Hinata yang masih ada di salah satu ruangan NH Entertainment.

"Naruto- _kun_ , ayo kita ke tempat teman-teman." Kata Hinata melepas pelukan Naruto.

Naruto menatap Hinata. "Sebentar lagi Hinata- _chan_ , aku masih ingin memelukmu. Dari kemarin aku tidak memelukmu." Kata Naruto.

Hinata memukul pelan lengan Naruto. "Salahmu sendiri, dari kemarin kau marah padaku."

"Habisnya para netizen selalu mengaitkanmu dengan para fanboysmu yang sangat banyak itu. Apalagi kemarin saat kau membalas komentar Akasuna Sasori di foto yang kau unggah itu." Kata Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Hinata hanya menghela nafas melihat ekspresi kekasihnya itu, kadang Hinata berfikir jika sikap Naruto di usianya yang ke 24 ini sangat kekanakan sekali. Oh ya, jangan lupakan sifat _overprotective_ yang dimiliki pemuda tampan itu.

Dengan sekali gerakan Hinata berjinjit dan mengecup bibir sang kekasih. "Jangan marah begitu, sekarang ayo kita mencari teman-teman." Kata Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum dan tanpa peringatan mengangkat tubuh mungil sang kekasih. Membuat ia dapat dengan jelas memandang wajah sang kekasih yang begitu cantik. "Ingat. Hinata Hyuuga hanya milik Namikaze Naruto."

Hinata mengangguk. "Sekarang turunkan aku dan ayo pergi."

Naruto pun menurunkan Hinata dan mengandeng tangan gadis itu. Mereka segera keluar dari ruangan itu dan pergi mencari teman-teman mereka.

.

.

"Astaga, kenapa mereka belum keluar dari ruangan itu dan menyusul kita kesini?" ucap Temari melihat ke lorong yang menuju ruangan dimana mereka menjebak Naruto dan juga Hinata.

"Bagaimana jika Naruto melakukan sesuatu pada Hinata?" kata si gadis berambut ponytail-Yamanaka Ino. "Kita semua tahu jika Naruto itu sangat mesum! Hwaa~ jangan sampai dia melakukan sesuatu pada Hinataku yang polos." Ujar Ino.

"Diam kau Ino!"

Semua mata langsung menoleh ke arah suara itu. Dimana Uzumaki Naruto tengah berjalan menuju ke tempat mereka dengan menggandeng tangan Hinata.

"Apa-apaan kau, bicara seolah aku adalah pria cabul yang akan memperkosa Hinata- _chan_." Ujar Naruto duduk di tempat kosong yang ada di dekat Sasuke. Sedangkan Hinata memilih duduk di samping Temari.

"Memang benar kan seperti itu." Kata Ino.

"Aku tidak mesum Ino."

"Tidak mesum? Jadi mengintip Hinata saat sedang ganti baju bukan perbuatan mesum?"

"Uhuk!" Sasuke yang tengah meminum air langsung tersedak mendengar ucapan Ino. Pemuda berambut raven itu langsung melirik Naruto. Tidak di sangka Leadernya ini bisa melakukan hal seperti itu.

Sedangkan Naruto, hah~ pemuda itu hanya menggaruk tengkuknya. "He-hei itu tidak benar." Ucap Naruto.

"Benarkah?"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Berhenti berdebat dan cepat makan. Kita harus kembali latihan." Ujar Temari.

Naruto dan Ino langsung berhenti.

"Naruto, kapan kalian berangkat ke Hong Kong?" tanya Sakura.

"Lusa." Jawab Naruto.

"Berapa lama kalian akan di Hong Kong?" tanya Temari.

"Seminggu, kenapa? Kau tidak kuat ya, lama-lama berpisah denganku?" kata Shikamaru menatap Temari.

 **PLETAK**

Sebuah sendok langsung melayang mengenai kepala Shikamaru. "Tidak." Jawab Temari.

"Bisakah kau menjawabnya tanpa melempar sendok padaku?" ujar Shikamaru mengelus kepalanya yang terkena lemparan sendok Temari.

"Tidak."

"Sudahlah, cepat selesaikan makan kita dan segera latihan lagi." Kata Sakura. "Temari, kau juga tadi mengatakan agar kita cepat makan dan kembali latihan kan?" lanjutnya menatap Temari.

"Baik Nyonya Leader."

.

.

"Naruto- _kun_ aku mohon izinkan aku ikut acara itu." Kata Hinata memohon pada Naruto. Mereka kini tengah berada di apartemen mewah milik sang Namikaze.

Naruto menoleh, menatap gadisnya itu. "Tidak. Mengizinkanmu ikut dalam acara itu, sama saja dengan memberikanmu pada para fanboysmu itu." Ujar Naruto.

Hinata mendekat ke arah Naruto dan duduk di samping pemuda itu. "Tapi kau tau kan mereka hanya fansku, dan aku tidak menyukai mereka. Satu-satunya pria yang aku sukai hanya Naruto- _kun_ saja."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu langsung menarik sang kekasih hingga jatuh ke pangkuannya. Ia langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di lekukan leher Hinata. "Tapi mereka menyukaimu."

Hinata memeluk Naruto. "Tapi yang aku sukai hanya Naruto- _kun_."

"Hah~ baiklah kau boleh ikut acara itu." Kata Naruto.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Tapi dengan syarat…"

"Syarat apa?"

"Pertama kau jangan pakai baju sexy seperti Ino.."

"Tentu saja, lagipula kan Naruto- _kun_ tahu sendiri jika aku tidak suka pakai baju kekurangan bahan sepeti itu."

"Kedua, jangan dekat-dekat dengan para fanboysmu…"

"Tentu.."

"Ketiga, jangan membalas lagi komentar para fanboysmu."

"Ya.."

"Ke empat.." Naruto menyeringai. "Malam ini kau tidur disini."

"Baik."

 _Gotcha_. Naruto berhasil.

"Baik ayo ke kamar."

"Eh?"

Hinata mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali. Ke kamar?

"Naruto- _kun_!"

"Ayolah _Hime_ , hari ini saja. Kau kan sudah lama tidak menginap disini." Kata Naruto.

"Tapi kan besok pagi aku harus ke Korea Naruto- _kun_ , dan jadwal penerbanganku yang pertama. Aku harus berangkat sangat pagi." Ujar Hinata.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Benar-benar seperti bukan seorang Namikaze Naruto yang selalu terlihat cool dan dingin saat berada di panggung. Tentu saja, karena seorang Namikaze Naruto akan berubah 180 derajat jika sudah bersama dengan Hyuuga Hinata.

"Ayolah Hinata- _chan_ aku akan mengantarmu besok pagi-pagi sekali." Ujar Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Hinata.

"Tapi.."

"Hinata- _chan_ , _please_.."

"Hah~ baiklah, tapi benar ya besok kau akan mengantar aku pagi-pagi sekali."

Naruto mengangguk dengan yakin.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan masak untuk makan malam, kau belum makan kan?" tanya Hinata.

"Belum."

"Kau ingin makan apa?"

"Memakanmu."

"Ish~ Naruto- _kun_ aku serius." Kata Hinata mencubit pinggang Naruto.

"Aku juga serius." Kata Naruto mulai menciumi leher Hinata.

Gadis berambut indigo itu hanya bergidik geli saat bibir Naruto mulai menyentuh permukaan kulit lehernya.

"Sudah Naruto- _kun_!" teriak Hinata. Gadis itu langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur. Sedangkan Naruto, pemuda itu berjalan mengikuti Hinata. Begitu sampai di pintu dapur ia hanya bersandar dan menatap Hinata yang terlihat tengah mengambil beberapa sayuran dari dalam kulkas.

"Masak apa?"

"Ramen."

Naruto berjalan menghampiri Hinata yang sudah selesai mengambil sayuran dan kini tengah memotongnya. Ia langsung memeluk gadisnya itu dari belakang.

"Naruto- _kun_?"

"Hmm~"

"Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Shion?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto hanya diam dan sedikit tersenyum simpul. "Kenapa? Apa kau cemburu?"

"Tentu saja aku cemburu, mana ada seorang kekasih yang tidak cemburu jika kekasihnya di gosipkan tengah menjalin hubungan asmara yang manis dengan orang lain?" jawab Hinata.

Shion, gadis asal Korea yang akhir-akhir ini sering di gosipkan tengah menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto. Ya, setidaknya itulah yang para wartawan itu beritakan.

"Kau tahu kan kami hanya berteman, dan lagipula dia juga tahu kalau kekasihku adalah kau." Ujar Naruto.

"Tapi teta saja, sekarang mulai banya netizen yang mendukung hubungan kalian, bahkan mereka membuat fansclub dengan nama NaruShion." Kata Hinata.

Naruto melepas pelukannya dan memutar tubuh Hinata untuk menghadap ke arahnya. Ia tersenyum menatap wajah sebal gadis itu yang terlihat begitu imut dan mengemaskan.

"Tapi kan netizen juga banyak yang mendukung hubungan kita, banyak foto saat kita bersama yang mereka unggah dan lagi mereka selalu melihat semua barang milik kita yang sama." Kata Naruto.

"Iya, tapi selain Shion banyak juga netizen yang mendukung hubunganmu dengan Saara."

Saara, dia adalah penyanyi yang baru-baru ini telah berduet dengan Naruto.

"Hinata- _chan_ , dia sudah punya kekasih. Dan aku mengenal kekasihnya."

"Bagaimana dengan Ama-?"

"Cukup, jangan menyebutkan nama perempuan-perempuan yang di gosipkan mempunyai hubungan denganku. Aku tidak suka." Ujar Naruto.

Menjadi seorang bintang memang sangat berat. Hanya karena sebuah foto yang di unggah saja langsung memunculkan gossip. Dan seperti itulah yang Naruto alami. Awas saja, jika nanti Jiraiya sudah memperbolehkan ia dan Hinata mempublikasikan hubungan mereka, setiap hari ia akan mengunggah foto mereka tengah berciuman. Mungkin lebih dari ciuman tidak masalah.

Hinata kembali berbalik dan lanjut memasak ramen untuk mereka. Sedangkan Naruto, ia memilih duduk di kursi yang ada di dapur dan memandangi gadisnya.

.

Oke, mereka sudah selesai makan malam, kini Naruto dan Hinata tengah duduk di ranjang _king size_ milik Naruto. Hinata menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Naruto. Memang Hinata sudah sering menginap disini, awalnya ia selalu menolak ajakan Naruto namun pada akhirnya ia tak kuasa menolak setelah Naruto berjanji tak akan melakukan apapun padanya.

Ya, walaupun mereka sering tidur berdua di atas ranjang yang sama dan di bawah selimut yang sama pula, bisa di pastikan bahwa Hinata masih gadis. Naruto tak pernah melakukan apapun pada gadis itu. Memang sih beberapa kali ia hampir tak bisa menahan diri, tapi untungnya Hinata dapat segera menyadarkan pemuda itu dengan sebuah tamparan.

"Naruto- _kun_?"

"Hmm~"

"Benar ya, besok kau harus mengantarku."

"Iya."

"Naruto- _kun_?"

"Hm?"

" _Aishiteru_."

Naruto tersenyum. " _Aishiteru mo_ …"

Mereka pun terlelap dalam posisi berpelukan, Hinata merasa begitu nyaman berada dalam pelukan sang kekasih. Begitupun dengan Naruto yang selalu nyaman jika bersama sang kekasih.

.

.

Naruto mengandeng tangan Hinata saat keluar dari mobil _ferarri_ berwarna hitam miliknya, ini masih jam lima pagi tapi Hinata sudah memaksa dirinya untuk segera mengantarkan gadisnya itu ke bandara. Hinata takut jika terlalu siang ia akan terlambat, belum lagi jika ada wartawan yang sampai tahu.

Naruto memakai topi berwarna hitam, lengkap dengan jaket dan juga masker yang bisa menyamarkan identitas aslinya. Begitupun dengan Hinata yang memakai topi dan masker, namun ia tak memakai jaket melainkan kemeja kota-kotak berwarna biru milik Naruto yang terlihat kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya. Sudah sering Naruto maupun Hinata memakai kemeja itu, hingga beberapa netizen curiga akan hubungan mereka. Ya, sebenarnya mereka sengaja melakukan itu.

Naruto mengantar Hinata sampai di depan bandara.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat dulu Naruto- _kun_. Teman-teman sudah menungguku." Ujar Hinata.

"Iya, ingat semua pesanku."

"Iya."

Naruto melepas maskernya dan mengecup kening Hinata. Ia menatap lama _amethyst_ milik kekasihnya itu. Tanpa Naruto sangka Hinata juga melepas maskernya dan berjinjit untuk mengecup bibir Naruto.

"Hinata- _chan_ kalau kau terus melakukan hal ini, aku bisa saja tidak kuat menahan diri." Kata Naruto.

"Sudahlah Naruto- _kun_ , aku berangkat dulu." Kata Hinata.

Gadis itupun pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang berdiri di tempatnya semula, menatap gadisnya yang semakin menjauh.

Naruto pun berbalik menuju ke mobilnya, ia juga harus segera siap-siap untuk ke Hong Kong.

.

.

' _ **Namikaze Naruto terlihat bersama seorang gadis di bandara Narita, diduga kuat gadis itu adalah Shion.'**_

Sebuah berita langsung tersebar saat tanpa sengaja seorang wartawan melihat Naruto yang tengah bersama seorang gadis berada di bandara. Dan wartawan itu mengira jika si gadis adalah Shion padahal kan itu Hinata.

Sasuke menghela nafas membaca berita itu. "Naruto, masalah apalagi yang kau buat? Kau kencan dengan Shion?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto yang tengah menulis lagu langsung menoleh ada Sasuke. Ia melepas _headphone_ yang sedari tadi terpasang di kepalanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke langsung menunjukkan layar _smartphone_ miliknya ada Naruto. Dan dengan cepat Naruto membaca berita itu.

"Shion? Yang benar saja, itu Hinata- _chan_ bukan Shion." Ucap Naruto.

"Hinata?" Shikamaru yang sedari tadi hanya diam mulai ikut dalam pembicaraan ini.

"Iya."

"Kenapa kau bisa mengantar Hinata?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kemarin dia menginap di apartemenku."

"Menginap? Jadi Hinata- _chan_ menginap di apartemenmu? Pantas saja Ino- _chan_ tadi malam menelponku dan bertanya." Ujar Sai.

"Astaga Naruto, sekarang lihat masalah baru yang kau buat, pasti sekarang netizen semakin percaya jika kau dan Shion memiliki hubungan." Kata Sasuke.

"Biar saja. Yang penting itu tidak benar. Dan itu bukan Shion tapi Hinata."

Tiga pemuda lain yang ada di samping Naruto hanya dapat menghela nafas pelan mendengar ucapan sang Leader.

"Lebih baik kita segera bersiap berangkat ke Hong Kong."

"Iya."

.

.

Tiga hari telah berlalu sejak berangkatnya Hinata ke Korea, kini ia tengah berada di sebuah acara music di sana ia menjadi pembawa acara sekaligus pengisi acara. Kini ia tengah duduk berdampingan dengan para member BigB*ng salah satu boyband yang sangat terkenal dari Korea. Ia duduk tepat di samping sang Leader.

 ***Anggap aja mereka lagi ngomong pake Bahasa Korea***

"Hinata- _ssi_ sangat cantik."

"Ah, terima kasih." Ucap Hinata tersenyum.

"Hinata- _ssi_ , apa anda memiliki kekasih?" seorang member BigB*ng yang lain mulai bertanya.

"Uum, a-ano aku…"

"Dia sudah punya kekasih!" sebuah suara langsung menarik perhatian semua orang yang ada disana. Semuanya menoleh, menatap seorang Namikaze Naruto yang terlihat begitu marah.

Hey! Sejak kapan Naruto ada disini? Bukankah ia ada di Hong Kong?

"Naruto- _kun_?"

"Namikaze- _ssi_?"

"Hey! Kau naga, menjauhlah dari kekasihku!" teriak Naruto.

 _What The Hell?!_

 _What The F*ck?!_

Apa Naruto baru saja mengucapkan kata kekasih?

Semua wartawan langsung heboh dan mengambil foto serta merekam kejadian itu. Naruto mendekat ke arah Hinata dan menarik gadis itu ke tengah panggung. Dan dengan tiba-tiba Naruto langsung mencium bibir Hinata. Semua langsung heboh. Oh lihat, itu lebih dari sekedar ciuman biasa.

"Naruto gila!" teriak Ino.

"Dasar."

"Selalu cemburu berlebihan."

Setelah beberapa saat Naruto melepas ciumannya dan menatap Hinata.

"Aku kehilangan kendali saat melihat berita tentangmu yang menjadi dekat dengan naga itu, aku langsung memesan tiket untuk penerbangan pertama dan kesini."

"Naruto- _kun_ , sekarang pasti kita akan menjadi trending topic."

Naruto menyeringai. "Memang itu tujuanku, agar semua orang tahu jika Hyuuga Hinata hanya milik Namikaze Naruto."

Naruto langsung menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya.

"Bagaimana kita akan menghadapi Jiraiya- _sama_?" tanya Hinata.

"Serahkan saja padaku."

Dan begitulah, pada akhirnya Naruto justru mempublikasikan hubungan mereka dengan cara ' _extreme'_. Acara ini Live, semua orang di seluruh belahan dunia menontonnya.

Dan sepertinya mereka lupa jika mereka ada di tengah panggung. Biar saja, toh tak ada yang mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Yang penting Naruto sudah menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa Hyuuga Hinata adalah **MILIKNYA**.

Owari

.

.

.

.

Omake

Jiraiya memijat keningnya frustasi, ia baru saja melihat berita tentang Naruto yang mencium Hinata di Korea. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka jika Naruto akan melakukan hal senekat itu, setahunya pemuda itu tengah berada di Hong Kong.

"Dasar anak itu, selalu saja membuat masalah." Ujarnya.

Namun beberaa saat kemudian Jiraiya langsung tersenyum. "Hah~ sepertinya aku harus segera membuat konferensi pers.."

.

.

 _ **-'Setelah tiga tahun menyembunyikan hubungannya dari public, akhirnya Namikaze Naruto mengungkapkan gadis yang menjadi kekasihnya dengan cara 'extreme', gadis itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata, artis satu agensinya'- (AllJ-Pop)**_

 _ **-'Foto ciuman Namikaze Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata saat di Korea menjadi trending topic selama beberapa hari'-**_

 _ **-'Congratulations! Akhirnya Namikaze Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata mengakui hubungan mereka yang selama ini disembunyikan'-**_

 _ **-'Sang pemilik NH Entertainment-Jiraiya mengatakan jika hubungan Namikaze Narruto dan Hyuuga Hinata telah terjalin selama lebih dari tiga tahun, dan ia juga mengatakan jika semua skandal yang menyangkut tentang Naruto hanyalah isu. Dan ia pun mengatakan jika telah memberikan izin pada Naruto dan Hinata untuk menjalin hubungan.- (J-News)**_

 **End**

 **Fic Shin yang selesai dalam satu hari…**

 **Ehem* dan kenapa Shin memilih BigBang untuk mengobrol bersama Hinata, alasannya karena Shin suka banget sama BoyBand ini…terutama sama Abang GD…Love You Full Bang**

 **Dan jangan protes sama nama Grup mereka yang ALAY. Shin gak bisa bikin nama yang bagus jadi ya Cuma ini yang nongol di otak Shin…**

 **Dan buat para Raeder yang sudah membaca Fic ini, Review ya…**

 **Bye Semua..sampai ketemu di Fic Shin yang selanjutnya…**

 **Salam #PacarnyaG-Dragon**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**


End file.
